Most of the current solar cell manufacturing facilities, however, are insufficiently equipped and/or not optimized for large-scale production. The emerging solar market demands factories that can produce hundreds of megawatts, if not gigawatts, of solar cells per year. The design, size, and throughput of present facilities are not intended for such high-volume manufacturing. Hence, various new designs in the manufacturing process are needed.